Little Spoon
by klates
Summary: Kurt has a test in the morning and needs to sleep. However, sleep in the last thing on Blaine's mind...  Thanks for the lovely reviews!


**It isn't finished as I write this, but I thought I'd start typing it up while I have a mini-writer's block. It'll clear in a few minutes. ****It's a shame; I just got to the hot bit. OH MY GOD I USED A SEMI-COLON. ****Okay. This is post-Original Song. Not that it matters. First time writing smut that I plan to actually publish.**

**Disclaimer: **

**A) Glee and the associated characters do not belong to me. I am merely playing with someone else's toys. They are Ryan Murphy's. **

**B) SLASH AND SMUT. This fic features two boys having sex. If this bothers you, or is illegal in your country or something, I feel sorry for you, but you should probably leave. Back button is there for the using.**

"**HEY BECA! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE ADVERBS?" **

**Shh you guys...**

**On with the porn.  
><strong>

They had chosen Blaine's bed because it was a double, but the irony was that once Blaine had snuggled up behind Kurt the extra space became entirely unnecessary. Clad in only their boxers, they settled for sleep.

Kurt felt an arm snake under his head and neck, and rest itself around his shoulders as he lay in the darkness. Another arm soon followed, creeping slowly over his hips and stopping to lie gently against his stomach.

"Hey there, little spoon," Blaine's lips tickled Kurt's ear as he whispered softly.

Kurt smiled and leaned back into his boyfriend's embrace.

"Hey," he mumbled back wearily. He was tired; he and Blaine had been up for hours studying. Blaine had been astonishingly terrible at French, something Kurt was helpfully quite good at. In return, Blaine offered to help Kurt with his geography.

He had his eyes shut and was just drifting off, safely wrapped in the arms of his lover, when he felt Blaine's nose nudge at his cheek like a curious puppy. Kurt knew what he was asking for, and obliged by finding Blaine's lips with his own. He giggled a little at Blaine's constant need for attention.

"Let me sleep, okay baby?" Kurt whispered. "You know how cranky I get when I'm deprived of my beauty sleep."

But Blaine didn't let up. The hand he currently had draped across Kurt's ribs inched its way downward and into the waistband of the boy's boxers.

"Not tonight, Blaine! I have a test tomorrow!" Kurt whined breathlessly as he tried, without a whole lot of force or conviction, to push his boyfriend's hand aside.

Blaine was totally insistent. He brushed off Kurt's feeble attempts to stop him. He began to kiss Kurt's neck.

"I'll let you sleep in!" Blaine promised, between soft kisses which were creeping over Kurt's shoulder and down his chest and arms. "I'll tell everyone you're sick and need to be excused from assembly. Your test isn't til the afternoon, right? I'll come and wake you up at lunch," Blaine pleaded.

Kurt was fully awoken by the lengths Blaine would go for him.

"That does sound wonderful..." Kurt said. "Alright," he concluded, "Sold".

Blaine did not need telling twice. He leapt on top of Kurt, straddling his thighs and leant down to kiss the boy passionately, not waiting for permission to invade the mouth of his lover he had pinned beneath him. He tried alternatively exploring with his tongue and nipping at the perfect lips he had assumed control of. He supported himself on one elbow, using the other hand to stroke Kurt's toned stomach and over the fabric of his boxers, pressing slowly but firmly with his palm into the hard bulge slowly growing there.

Kurt was making the most delicious noises, moaning into the kiss around Blaine's mouth. Blaine could feel every noise Kurt made go straight to the tightness forming in his abdomen, manifesting itself as a stiff swelling in his pants that was quickly catching up with Kurt's.

Blaine took his hand away and Kurt frowned at the loss of contact. Blaine didn't give him long to get upset though, as he parted Kurt's knees and knelt between them, leaning forward over Kurt, quickly kissing the boy, and thrust down hard. Kurt gasped and groaned at the sudden weight and the new and unbelievable friction his underwear was causing.

"Ah..." Kurt choked out. "Blaine, I..."

"You what?" Blaine said with a grunt, looking up and grinning at the expression of ecstasy on Kurt's face. Kurt just shook his head in reply. Blaine was slamming down steadily, dry humping the boy beneath him, and loving the way it made Kurt's face contort into crazy shapes.

Both boys were completely and painfully hard now. Kurt started to get impatient. He grabbed Blaine's ass under the fabric of his boxers and stroked down the backs of his thighs, pulling off the underwear with his wrists as he went.

Blaine looked up in surprise from where he was kissing the boy's chest. Kurt _never_ usually made the first move.

Blaine wriggled the rest of the way out of his boxers and started to help Kurt shed his own.

After a bit of awkward, mood-killing shuffling and a few small fits of giggles, both boys were successfully unclothed.

They had done this many times before, but it always took Kurt's breath away when he saw the gloriously naked body of his boyfriend. Strong, but not too much muscle, and slim but not bony.

Blaine was still kneeling between Kurt's legs, sat back on his heels. He too was admiring the image in front of him, Kurt lying on his back on the bed, looking utterly breathtaking. Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt, this taking more care to pour his heart and soul into the kiss. He propped himself back up onto his elbow beside Kurt's shoulder, and let the other hand roam down Kurt's body.

Kurt had his arms around Blaine's neck, one hand in his hair and the other making its way across Blaine's shoulders and spine.

Blaine was thoroughly enjoying the squeaks of pleasure coming from Kurt. His hand was snaking its way across Kurt's ribs and stomach, laughing softly at how Kurt shivered when he tickled the smooth skin.

He carefully skirted around Kurt's erection, even though Kurt was bucking up a little to find friction. Blaine wanted to drag this out as long as he could, even though his own cock had begun throbbing in a rather painful way.

He decided to set himself a little challenge. Could he make Kurt come without touching the boy's cock at all? To make sure Kurt couldn't cheat, Blaine pinned the boy's hands above his head with the arm Blaine was using to support himself. He leaned against Kurt's arms with his own gently but surely, so he was certain Kurt wouldn't move.

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck drinking in the smell of his boyfriend. He kissed the soft skin and Kurt hummed quietly still bucking a little to relieve his straining cock.

Blaine pushed Kurt's hips down with his spare hand while he began to nip lightly at the skin under Kurt's ear and jaw, kissing each spot carefully afterwards. His hand had reached Kurt's ass and thighs, roughly massaging the flesh, creeping closer and closer to Kurt's tight entrance.

Blaine needed to provide a distraction. He bit down hard on Kurt's shoulder, sucking and licking to be sure to leave a mark. At the same time, he quickly slicked one finger with the pre-cum leaking from his own cock and slipped it inside Kurt.

Kurt gasped and hissed uncomfortably at the intrusion. He was wriggling, struggling against Blaine's arm keeping his hands above his head. He needed to touch himself; he thought he was going to explode from the pressure in his cock that was reaching dangerous levels.

Kurt was wriggling too much. Blaine's hands were both occupied so he had to lie on top of Kurt with his full weight, still being sure to avoid Kurt's leaking boner.

His fingers weren't lubricated enough. He brought his hand up to Kurt's mouth and offered three fingers. Kurt glared at him for a moment before accepting them and he began to suck, coating them with spit.

Blaine put the first finger back and quickly added a second. The feeling of Kurt flexing his muscles around his hand never got old. He began scissoring his fingers a little, stretching the tight ring of muscles.

Kurt arched his back and let out a long, low moan as Blaine fingers brushed against a sweet spot of nerves.

"Bl- Blaine!" Kurt gasped out.

Blaine did it again.

"Ah!" Kurt was thrashing against Blaine's grip on his arms. Blaine slowly added the third finger. Kurt groaned loudly at the intrusion.

Blaine slowly slid all three fingers almost all the way out, and then slammed them back in, hard. Kurt was on the verge of screaming. It hurt, but it felt too good for it to matter. The pleasure outweighed the pain.

Blaine kept this up at a steady pace, watching Kurt grow more and more agitated.

Kurt got impatient.

"Blaine! Please, just hurry up and fuck me!" he whined.

Blaine pulled his fingers harshly out of Kurt. The spit had long since evaporated from the friction of stretching the muscle.

"Need more lube. Can't use spit." Blaine grunted as he lay across Kurt's chest and reached for the far side of the bed. He pulled open the bedside drawer and extracted a small bottle.

He squirted it straight onto his cock and spread it over the head and down the length with his fingers. It was cold. Blaine worried for a moment that it would evaporate straight off his cock before he had the chance to bury it in his boyfriend.

Keeping Kurt restrained was going to be difficult from his current position, so he Blaine took each of Kurt's wrists in his hands and repositioned them beside the boy's head, above his shoulders.

He was so stiff he didn't even need to use his hand to line himself up against Kurt's now thoroughly stretched, but still tight hole.

Kurt could feel the heat coming from Blaine's cock radiating across his thighs and the cheeks of his ass.

A low hiss escaped Kurt as Blaine slowly pushed forward, fighting the muscles that were smothering him. He was sure he never get used to the feeling of the heat surrounding him.

"Unghh..." Blaine had to fight the urge to thrust, as much fun as it was having Kurt pinned down like this, he didn't want to hurt the poor boy. Slamming down would most likely cause irreparable damage, and he didn't want to be the one to blame for that kind of pain.

Kurt lay very still and tried desperately to relax, this never got any easier. Blaine inched forward infuriatingly slowly. Kurt wiggled a little, impaling himself further with every tiny movement.

Blaine kept moving forward, an inch at a time, pausing to take a breath between each tiny push.

At long last he was in all the way.

"Are you okay, baby?" Blaine murmured as Kurt lay unnervingly still.

"Mm- Mhmm. M'okay." Kurt mumbled quietly, much to Blaine's relief. Kurt's face was screwed up as he concentrated on relaxing himself.

Blaine waited for the signal.

He felt a tiny, almost unperceivable change and expected Kurt's nod when it came.

Kurt was breathing deeply, in an effort to contain himself, and to prevent him from clamping down hard around Blaine's cock which was still thoroughly buried in his ass.

Kurt had to look up and nod again; looking right into Blaine's eyes to be sure he got the message.

Blaine grinned sheepishly and began to gently withdraw, almost all the way, and crept forward again, slowly but still smoothly, burying himself to the balls all in one go.

"B- Blaine! Are you fucking me or aren't you?" Kurt gasped out. Blaine looked a little alarmed at this outburst but quickly picked up the pace. Soon he was thrusting hard and steadily, slamming into his boyfriend with an even rhythm.

He grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled the boy up in time to meet his thrusts, which were rapidly growing in aggression. Kurt was making the most beautiful noises, a symphony of gasps, squeaks and moans.

Blaine shifted his weight to get better leverage and the subsequent change in angle made Kurt gasp loudly.

"Ah. There you are." Blaine mumbled, sounding a little tired, between low grunts. He attacked the spot he had found passionately, making Kurt scream and writhe beneath him.

Kurt could feel the tension building. A shiver ran up and down his body in anticipation.

"G- Ah! Ah- Blaine!" Kurt breathed incoherently as he came, the sticky fluid spreading across his stomach and all over the bed. He automatically clamped down, and it only took a few more thrusts before Blaine was pouring himself into Kurt, resulting in some disgusting squelching noises. Blaine giggled a little at the sound. A few more erratic thrusts as he rode out the high, and Blaine pulled out.

After the intense heat of being inside Kurt, the air felt cold and sharp where Blaine's cum clung to his softening cock. He let go of Kurt's hands. Kurt was making a low humming noise, eyes shut and smiling as he rolled over onto his front.

Blaine leaned down and kissed the boy's spine gently. He crawled up the bed, exhausted but avoiding the little patch of wet on the far side, and curled up behind Kurt, matching the curve of his body and resuming their original position. He tucked himself in, wrapping his legs around Kurt's, breathing deep and smelling the sweat that was dampening Kurt's hair.

"How are you feeling, little spoon?"

"Mmm... Sleepy" mumbled Kurt, with an adorably tired smile on his face.

"Then sleep. I'll wake you up in time for your test, okay?"

"Okay."

And Kurt fell straight to sleep, the smile still on his face. Blaine remained awake for a few minutes longer, watching his boyfriend sleep, loving his happy sighs, his gentle, slow breathing.

Eventually he drifted off too, his arms draped around his lover and best friend.

**A/N: I wrote this while listening to Disney music. I am a bad, bad person.**

**Is it obvious that I don't usually write this stuff? I write short stories for children. So if it sounds childish, that's why.**


End file.
